Caitlin Glass
|born= , |years_active= 2004–present |occupations= • Voice Actress • Voice director • Script Writer |affiliation= • Funimation • • |roles= Kyoko Kirigiri (Anime) }} Caitlin Tiffany Glass is an American voice actor, voice director and script writer for Funimation, and . She is known for voicing Miria Harvent in Baccano!, Winry Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist and Cammy in the Street Fighter series. She voices Kyoko Kirigiri in the English dub of Danganronpa: The Animation and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. In the game series, Kyoko is voiced by Erika Harlacher in the English dub and Yōko Hikasa in the original Japanese. Kyoko is voiced by Franciska Friede and later by Johanna Dost in the German dub of Danganronpa: The Animation. Work on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime '' - Miria Harvent *'' '' - Winry Rockbell *'' '' - Lilith Bristol *'' '' - Zessica Wong *'' '' - Hiromi Shiota *'' '' - Petra Rall *'' '' - Weegie *'' '' - Hannah Annafellows *'' '' - Saya Minatsuki *'' '' - Takane Katsu *'' '' - Meryl Sherbet *'' '' - Deneve *'' '' - Ryoko Kusakabe *'' '' - Minami Osawa *'' '' - Red *'' '' - Vados *'' '' - Nan *'' '' - Evergreen *'' '' - Miho Amakata *'' '' - Satellizer el Bridget *'' '' - Satellizer el Bridget *'' '' - Hinata Hino *'' '' - Aurelia *'' '' - Chloe Klick *'' '' - Arisa Kuhouin *'' '' - Triela *'' '' - Dhianeila *'' '' - 5pb. *'' '' - Shuusou *'' '' - Kyoko Iwase *'' '' - Mildo *'' '' - Kaori Misaka *'' '' - Tsubaki *'' '' - Catherine MacDonald *'' '' - Natsumi Hayama |Right = *'' '' - Eleonora Viltaria *'' '' - Maki Nishikino *'' '' - Minori Rokujo *'' '' - Tae Futaba *'' '' - Mina Ashido *'' '' - Chachamaru Karakuri, Chisame Hasegawa *'' '' - Jess Beckham/Newton *'' '' - Aimi "Ami" Tabata *'' '' - Wakadanna *'' '' - Nefertari Vivi *'' '' - Nefertari Vivi *'' '' - Haruhi Fujioka *'' '' - Diancie *'' '' - Judia *'' '' - Maya Ibuki *'' '' - Erica Fontaine *'' '' - Chief Sorceress *'' '' - Yakumo Tsukamoto *'' '' - Hanayo *'' '' - Miss Anderson *'' '' - Retoree *'' '' - Nerinae/Lycoris *'' '' - Kyōko Mogami *'' '' - Accela Warrick *'' '' - Hiyono Yuizaki *'' '' - Sarah Werec *'' '' - Eila Juutilainen *'' '' - Rose *'' '' - Moneypenny *'' '' - Hitomi Kanzaki *'' '' - Natsume Tsuchimikado *'' '' - Souma *'' '' - Aoi }} Video Game - Cammy'' *'' '' - Thorn *'' '' - Corporal Best, Brittonia, Elevator Voice *'' '' - Jess Rayburn *'' '' - Vados |Right = *'' '' - Amidatelion *'' '' series - Mathilda *'' '' - Isis *'' '' - Rose *'' '' - Elma }} External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Caitlin GLASS *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDb': *'MyAnimeList': *'Official Twitter': *'Official Website': Navigation ru:Кейтлин Гласс